


An Atlas Bound Ivory Rose

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Maria's been knew, Sleepy Cuddles, Volume 6, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: After a stressful several days RWBY and company are finally in their airship on route to Atlas. After said stressful days, the kids are all happy to have some rest. Well, all of them except a certain Ex-Heiress who is deeply troubled at the prospect of going to Atlas again, especially due to all of the absolute terror she went through today on behalf of her partner. Said partner is currently curled up to her, so. That's a thing.Weiss is a useless lesbian. Ruby is adorable. Whiterose fluff.





	An Atlas Bound Ivory Rose

The soft noises of the engine humming and quiet breathing were the only sounds prevailing throughout the small space that was the Atlesian airship. Excluding the pilot, all occupants of the ship were sound asleep, receiving some well earned rest after several days of hysteria. 

 

...Well, that wasn't entirely true. A certain ice queen was also very much awake. The poor girl had attempted to get some rest, but night terrors of her father refused her any such peace. It wasn't all bad though considering she was now awake to appreciate the adorable thing in her lap at the moment. This of course was referring to the girl's partner who was currently cuddled up to her. 

Ruby shifted slightly with a soft murmur, nuzzling her face further into the crook of the 'ice queen's neck as she slumbered peacefully. Weiss allowed a fond smile to grace her lips, slightly tightening her one-armed grip on her. What was her other hand doing? Gently running its fingers through Ruby's somewhat messy hair, of course. This was soothing to both parties, the caped Huntress loved the loving gesture while the ex-heiress loved providing said loving gesture to the girl that had thawed the ice around her heart. 

"Weiss..." Ruby mumbled in her sleep, subconsciously nuzzling even closer to said girl. Weiss found her smile and heart warming at this, if she didn't know better she would have returned the call, however she knew better than anyone that Ruby needed rest, especially after saving Argus from the Leviathan (that Nora had dubbed 'Lenny' shortly after its destruction) and most of the fleet of avian Grimm. Everyone here was in desperate need of rest but none had earned their keep quite like Ruby Rose in that matter...

Weiss glanced up, and sure enough was all as it was when she had looked last. JNR and Oscar were in a cuddle pile while the other half of RWBY were practically intertwined due to how close the two happened to be at the moment. Weiss could hear Blake faintly purring from her place in the blonde's lap and arms. Being a cuddle monster must run in the family...

Speaking of which, Weiss found herself flinching a bit when she felt said girl contentedly sigh into her neck and if she wasn't so cute asleep Weiss would have tried to move away from the younger girl whose breath was ghosting over her skin. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling per-say, but it certainly was an unexpected one...

The girl tried not to shift too much from the ticklish sensation that was currently brushing against her neck, trying to think of something else... However no matter the topic, all thoughts quickly diverted back to the beautiful rose in her lap. Honestly who could blame her? After what had happened in the last week or two, so many of her thoughts had been occupied by her. She could still remember the coy smirk Ruby had when she stopped her from falling off the train, the sheer terror of completely losing her in Jinn's world, the warmth that had filled her heart when the girl tried so hard to make her feel better after seeing the Apathy's victims, her adorable excitement over finding the beans, the complete and utter fear when it seemed the Apathy would claim them as well...

How Ruby had insisted on holding her as closely as possible on the Queen Lancer even though she could've easily held onto the Lancer itself... That last thought brought a bit of a blush to the ex-heiress's cheeks. After living so long in isolation, she could hardly believe the sheer amounts of physical affection Ruby just.. Gave away. She was slowly getting more used to said affection, but it was still a bit overwhelming sometimes. As it were, this was currently teetering on that edge. She enjoyed the warmth and presence of the younger girl, but it was also nerve-wracking, it was a wonder as to how the Schnee's cheeks hadn't flushed the shade of her partners cape at this point. 

'I guess she meant it...' Weiss mused to herself, thinking of the promise Ruby had made when they first embarked towards Atlas, though right now the meaning seemed more literal considering she was currently nuzzling her...

With a shy smile, Weiss returned the gentle nuzzle which was met by a happy hum from the leader in her lap. The ex-heiress's shy smile grew into one of adoration and fondness as a familiar, gentle warmth filled her being. It was a feeling she was still growing accustomed to that only seemed to occur in Ruby's presence. She wasn't entirely sure what this feeling meant considering she had never felt it before, but that didn't bother her an awful lot. This warm feeling didn't really need a name, Weiss was just content to feel it after being cold for so long. 

"You're making it obvious you know."

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, snapping her head to attention. Maria was glancing over at them with her usual grin that meant either serious sass or mischief was about to occur. 

"W-What are you talking about?" Weiss sighed in exasperation with a shaky voice. 

"I'm talking about how you're less subtle than the blonde and the Faunus which is about as subtle as an Ursa let loose in a china shop." Maria's grin widened at her wise crack. 

"W-Wait, you think we're..??" Weiss's face turned the shade of her 'friend's namesake as she sputtered out the unfinished question. 

"Nah, you're both a little too dense to actually make any moves unlike those two."

Weiss flushed an even deeper shade, opening her mouth to speak but finding herself completely sold out on things to say in this particular situation.  

"What's the matter, The truth's got your tongue?" Maria chuckled quietly as not to disturb the sleeping passengers. 

Weiss continued to fumble for words but nothing even remotely resembling and/or sounding like an intelligent or even  _cohesive_  thought was coming out of her mouth. 

"Oh wow, I guess you must be pretty new to this whole 'love' thing if that's your reaction!" Maria continued to tease the girl  _mercilessly_. 

Weiss gave up speaking at this point and decided to reach to the back of Ruby's neck to tug on and subsequently hide her face with the girl's hood, grumbling flusteredly. Maria's response was a wolfish grin before directing her focus back on the skies and path ahead. 

"Jokes aside, you really should take action sometime soon considering where we're going and what might happen. Keep that in mind, alright Weiss?" Maria pointed out much to Weiss's chagrin. 

"F-Fine just leave me alone!" Weiss huffed, having absolutely NO intention of doing that in spite of her words. 

"Alright alright, get some sleep you grouch!" 

And just like that the ship went quiet again. Thankfully their conversation was fairly quiet so nobody had been awoken...

The poor Schnee was very much the shade of a tomato at the moment with her heart in overdrive. Was Maria right? Did she feel  _that_  way about Ruby? Now that she thought about it, that  _did_  explain quite a bit about her emotions around the girl...

Weiss huffed quietly and closed her eyes. At this point she might as well get some sleep considering staying up would potentially mean more teasing from Maria and quite frankly that sounded like tortur-

"...I love you..." Ruby whispered, her current state of consciousness unknown to the ex-heiress. Was she mumbling this in her sleep? Oh god- Did she hear Maria?! DID MARIA HEAR  _HER_??!

What way did she mean that?! Platonically o-or- Oh Dust she couldn't even muster the courage to even  _think_  the word!

"Weiss.... I love you..." Ruby repeated, curling even closer to the Schnee and making her face turn an even deeper Crimson. Okay now she was  _definitely_ talking to her, at least in whatever dream she was having right now. 

No amount of coffee-drinking in the world could even approach how high Weiss's heart rate was at the moment. At this point she was certain Ruby could feel and hear it considering the pounding of the offending organ was ringing in her ears. 

"Looks like she's even less subtle than you are!" Maria piped up again with a grin. Weiss's response was a flustered off and hiding her face. Honestly she can deal with this anymore, besides she needs her sleep! You know what?? Trying to fall asleep but being awake with her eyes closed all night would be a LOT better than this!

With a huff, the Schnee did just that. Maria rolled her eyes at the response, her smile softening a bit as she looked at the two. Yup, they were definitely in love. That Schnee girl will definitely need someone like Ruby by her side in Atlas... Eh, she can bug them later. The poor kids are heading towards one of the most hostile and just bad places on Remnant. 

With a hum, Maria turned back to the wheel. Her hearing might be failing, but she could've sworn she heard Weiss mumble 'I love you too...' Back to her partner... 

Honestly, these two!

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this after I saw the RWBY Finale and finished it last night. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
